bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Commandant
| image = | race = Quincy | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Inner Circle Schwarze Krähen Macht | occupation = Director of the Inner Circle and Schwarze Krähen Macht | previous occupation = Commander of Blitzkrieg | team = Board of Directors | previous team = Blitzkrieg Alpha Unit | partner = The Doctor | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Unknown | relatives = Berhtram Brandt (son) Liselotte Brandt (wife) | education = | shikai = None | bankai = None }} The Commandant, otherwise known as the Director, is the head of the Inner Circle, superior of the Four Horseman, and one of the survivors of the Quincy's extinction. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies The Commandant is nothing short of a cold-blooded being. Any positive or moral behavior he expresses on the outside serves as means to get to understand the strengths and weaknesses of his victims. To him, all and everything is expendable, and he is not afraid to let allies and enemies alike know of that belief. Of course, this is limited to his verbal messages on radio, loudspeaker, and audio-tape. Those unfortunate to see him face-to-face, however, end up brutally murdered and having their corpses on display as a warning for those who oppose him or happen to be thinking of mutiny. His prerecorded messages express calmness and even a certain degree of sadism when describing the murders he commits. Because of his intelligence and cunning, it is uncertain whether the pleasure within the messages is genuine, or he is simply making his unnerve and taunt his victims. In fact, most of his actions are a mixture of truth and facade, and it is next to impossible to separate the two as far as he is concerned. Because of this reason, it is safe to say that what he presents to anyone is a lie. Flaws & Issues For all his genius intellect, it does not do away with the arrogance he possesses. Because of his power and mindset, he deems everyone around him underneath his feet and treats them nothing more than chess pieces. While normally this can be twisted into justification, there are extremely rare instances in where he underestimates his supposed victims or overlook one crucial detail in his plans. When it becomes clear that his plans are going awry and he is losing ground, he will begin to lose his controlled composure under paranoia. When these circumstances become too extreme and he is cornered, he will lose all rationality in favor for irrational aggression and fury. The switch from his usually cold and calculating behavior to this state can be extremely frightening. Beliefs & Philosophies Despite being what could be described as nothing more than a complete sociopath, some of his motives can be seen as justified despite the dark nature his methods make them out to be. The massacre of his unit by Shinigami forces during the mass Quincy genocide may have stirred his nature and could be the reason why he wishes to take over Soul Society. In combination with his belief of the Shinigami being lowly, he possesses a rather fascist attitude towards races other than the Quincy. This can explain his view of everyone as nothing more than pawns for his control. In some of his prerecorded messages, he expresses a desire to see all but the Quincy "wiped off of the map". Random killings he has performed by his underlings expresses this time and time again. His contempt is not unlimited, however. There are rare instances in where he will actually become impressed if someone shows themselves to be a worthy adversary. An example with this is when he met and confronted Shikyo Ninaru in an apparent death duel. Although she was beaten, he commended her for fighting so fiercely and recruited her as one of the Horsemen for the Inner Circle. History Because of his enigmatic nature, next to nothing is known about the Commandant's origins. Even his identity is kept a secret, leading to rumors and speculation concerning who he really is. A more popular theory is that he served in a battlefield unit called the Blitzkrieg, a squadron formed to enter Hueco Mundo and commence extermination of Hollows living there. He seemed to have been in close touch with Ywhach, although the true nature of his affilation with the Quincy King has also been placed under speculation. Sometime after the extermination of the Quincy, the Commandant started the formation of the Inner Circle. He personally recruited Shikyo Ninaru by forcing her into a death duel and coercing her into serving him via victory. Synopsis *The War of Four: To the Victor (mentioned) *The War of Four: Seeds of Revelation (flashback appearance) Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: The Commandant possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual energy, even when compared to the likes of a high-rank Shinigami and Espada. Of the entire Quincy population, it is said that only he has the ability to rival his "father" Ywhach. Reishi Absorption: The Commandant absorbs the spiritual particles from the atmosphere in order for various uses, primarily for combat. The advantages of being a skilled Quincy combatant is reflected in his ability to use both his own spiritual power and the energy around him for a source of power. He can utilize the energy he collects for both offensive and defensive purposes. The most notorious use he has for it is settling up deadly traps to terminate his targets quickly rather than face them in direct combat. *'Hirenkyaku Master:' The Commandant possesses tremendous skill in the use of Hirenkyaku. He can move at immense speeds for extended periods of time, covering great distances within seconds of the technique's initiation. The speed in which he can maneuver at is enough to outstrip the common expert of high-speed movement and can match up with veteran masters. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Because the Commandant already has immense physical endurance, his Blut Vene can turn him from extremely resistant to injury to completely invincible. While he is using Blut Vene, even the likes of a Bankai is unable to do so much as a scratch on him. Gintō Master: The Gintō is a tool most commonly used by the Commandant. Because of its ability to literally store techniques within itself, it is a deadly combination with his pragmatic approach to fighting. With modification, he can set multiple Gintō within the area prior to an enemy's arrival and activate them at any time he wishes. He can release the energy stored within the capsules without incantation. Genius Intellect: The most frightening ability of the Commandant is his smarts. He is highly analytical and deductive, capable of preparing himself ahead of foreseen events before they occur. He has a heavy awareness of the human psychology, using it to manipulate both his allies and his enemies to his favorable ends. When it comes to combat, he is highly tactical and logical. He is capable of forming excellent strategies quickly and without hesitation. Immense Physical Prowess: The Commandant possesses a great deal of superhuman agility, strength, dexterity, stamina, resistance, and endurance. The amount of strength he can put into physical attacks is frightening, as he is able to shatter body parts with one punch or kick. He can also withstand a great deal of punishment, to the point of where his flesh seems more like Hierro than anything else. Because of it, he is regarded as little more than a tank when in the midst of battle. These traits, combined with his tremendous physical speed, make him an absolute monster when it comes to fighting him close-up. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: One of the most dangerous abilities the Commandant possesses is his skill at hand-to-hand. The combination of this and his immense strength encourages the belief between his troops that it is suicide to engage the Quincy in close-quarters combat. He has a rather aggressive fighting style that concentrates on crashing through a target's defenses and overwhelming them until they are beaten into submission. Spirit Weapon Reishi Pistol: As a Quincy, the Commandant is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles to craft a personal weapon. What he commonly uses is a pistol that takes the form of a Mauser C96. The pistol has an abnormally long barrel, presumably used to control and minimize recoil when firing. Trivia/Behind The Scenes *The Commandant is portrayed by "The Captain" from the anime "Hellsing". Quotes References Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Inner Circle